Devices and molds for the production of lipstick leads have been known for a long time. Thereby, either rigid or flexible molds are filled with a paste-like mass. The mass is subsequently solidified in the mold and removed from the mold.
Different devices and methods are known in the art, with the help of which an attempt is made to produce and remove a lipstick lead from the mold such that the visible part of the lipstick lead has a continuous and smooth surface.
EP 0 578 179 B1 and FR 2 443 324 each show a device which uses a flexible mold. With the device shown in FR 2 443 324, the mold consists of two parts. The visible part of the lipstick lead is formed with the help of the flexible mold and the rear part of the lipstick lead, which is arranged in the lipstick housing itself, is formed with the help of a rigid mold. To remove the lipstick lead, compressed air is fed between the lipstick lead and the flexible mold in order to release the lipstick lead from the flexible mold and to transport it through the rigid mold into the lipstick housing. However, with a lipstick lead which is produced in this way, there is a risk of the lipstick lead being damaged when it is removed from the mold. In addition, with the lipstick lead produced in this way, the boundary between the two molds is visible on the surface.
EP 0 686 468 B1 also describes the use of a flexible mold. To remove the lipstick lead, the flexible mold with the molded lipstick lead is arranged in a chamber. In the chamber is a holder made of a flexible material. In order to remove the lipstick lead from the mold with the help of a removal device, the bottom part of the flexible mold is held by the flexible holder, and the top part expanded. However, the flexible holder cannot ensure that no damage occurs to the surface of the lipstick lead during removal due to the removal device.
Furthermore, with the known devices, the production of lipstick leads takes a relatively long time, as the paste-like masses are poured into the molds in a warm, free-flowing state and must first of all cool down and solidify before the lipstick leads can be removed.
It is true that EP 0 686 468 B1 describes that the mold can be arranged in an appropriate device with heating or cooling means for heating and cooling in each case. However, as the mold has to be transported from a chamber with heating means into a chamber with cooling means and from there into a removal chamber for this purpose, heating and cooling means of this kind are not suitable for substantially reducing the production time of lipstick leads.
The object is therefore to provide a device and a method which do not have the disadvantages mentioned above. In particular, a lipstick lead, which has a continuous and smooth surface, is to be produced with the device and the method, and under the premise that the process time for the production and removal from the mold is as short as possible in order to guarantee an effective, high-quality and rapid production of lipstick leads. At the same time, the device must require as little maintenance as possible.